Recoil boosters (aka Neilson device) are well known in the art. Recoil boosters allow the added weight and inertia of a suppressor to be decoupled from a semi-automatic handgun so that the handgun functions properly with the suppressor attached thereto. Recoil boosters also function as compensators. Suppressors are often attached to the barrel of the firearm in a threaded arrangement.
It would be advantageous to develop an integrated recoil booster for a family of handguns (e.g., Glock) that facilitates a quick detach suppressor system improving upon the conventional threaded arrangement. Moreover, integrating the recoil booster into the firearm reduces the size of the corresponding suppressor.